


Accept yourself and your feelings

by Sheepcuties



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepcuties/pseuds/Sheepcuties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Ultimax. Yosuke remembers his team's acceptance when he calls a meeting he is all too nervous about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept yourself and your feelings

Seated at the usual table in Inaba's only supermarket, Junes, the investigation team was all together. It had been only a few months after the events with Sho, but to Yosuke it felt like forever since he had called a meeting. Everyone at the table was quiet except for a few conversations here and there about simple everyday things. How the inn was doing, when was the next concert, how's Nanako doing, common topics that group of friends discussed.   
Yosuke observed his friends with a worried look, nervous about what he was about to tell them. Of course he even they would be accepting. They had been when Chie and Yukiko, the first two to come out, announced they were dating. The two aforementioned girls were still in love and had been dating for almost 6 months now. Currently the green jacketed girl was holding the black haired beauty's hand under the table.   
They accepted Kanji as well when he finally told them that he was gay. It wasn't a big surprise but the second announcement was. Yu had came out as well and explained that he was dating Kanji. Causing the underclassmen to blush heavily and make some sorta scream?   
Naoto's sexuality and gender was also accepted instantly. They had announced that they were nonbinary and would prefer they/them pronouns. Something Yosuke was confused about at first. Their claim was followed by Rise almost squealing out that they were dating.   
Now here he was. Yosuke thought about all the offensive and quite frankly rude things he had said to his friends. He had apologized to them, as he slowly learned more and more about the things he used to think were disgusting and unnatural.   
Slowly turning to the small blonde sitting next to him, he took a deep breath. Teddie just smiled back at him and gave the other boy's hand a squeeze.   
“You guys” As soon as Yosuke spoke everyone of his friends turned to him. All were different in their own way and he loved them all. Taking another deep breath he closed his eyes for a second. Opening them and looking everyone in the eye he spoke.   
“Teddie and I are dating” 

At first there was silence and then everyone broke out into a smile. Teddie giggled softly and held tightly on to Yosuke's hand.   
“Gee Teddie come on you can do better than him” Chie laughed out as Yukiko elbowed her in the ribs.   
“Chie that's rude”   
“I'm kidding I'm kidding. Congrats you two” The two girls laughed out.   
Rise began gushing as Naoto said a simple congratulations.   
“Senpai! Nice job! I'm happy for ya two” Kanji chuckled out.   
“Congratulations, partner. You better take good care of the bear” Yu smiled and hugged his best friend.   
Once everyone but Teddie and Yosuke had left, the brunette pulled the blonde into a warm embrace.   
“I love you so much, Ted”   
“I love you too Yosuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. Teddie/Yosuke is one of my ultimate OTPs (with only 4 works on here) I haven't written anything really since my Invader Zim phase so I'm kinda rusty. Please tell me what y'all think.


End file.
